¿Jugamos a Casarnos?
by without fears
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Jace se fue dejando a Clary en el aeropuerto. Ahora Jace ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro: Recuperar a Clary. No será fácil pero hará todo lo posible por enamorarla. . .De nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno como ustedes ya saben (o deberían de saber) esta historia no es mía, ni los personajes lo son :C**

**(Historia= ****Reyna Cariño. Personajes= Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

Han pasado tres años desde que Jace se fue por su trabajo de modelo dejando a Clary en el aeropuerto.

Pero ahora Jace ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro. Recuperarla, ser novios, de verdad, no más mentiras ni juegos…

Piensa que puede ser fácil, aunque estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo ocasionalmente se mandaban mensajes o hablaban, claro, cuando el trabajo de Jace se lo permitía o la universidad de Clary le permitía.

Todo parece estar a favor del modelo cuando llega a la ciudad y se encuentra a esa hermosa chica saliendo de la universidad, cuando se ven, cuando se sonríen, se abrazan, se besan… pero todo se irá al desagüe cuando Jace se tope con un obstáculo que podría echarle a perder todos sus planes.

No será fácil pero hará todo lo posible por enamorarla.

De nuevo.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**edfhasdgakhgkajhg Solo es la sinopsis pero si dejan muchos reviews subiré muchos capítulos...**

**Naahh, eso no es cierto, la verdad es que hoy estaba haciendo una maqueta y me queme la mano :C duele :C y no puedo escribir :C y lo malo es que si tengo que ir a la escuela por que es la izquierda :C Sooooooooo no puedo dejarles capítulos... aun :D**

**¡Que lluevan las reviews! Okay ya**

**Pd: Ha nadie le importa pero el fin de semana termine de leer Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal :D**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	2. ¿Amigo?

**Capitulo 1**

Jace sentía las manos heladas mientras sujetaba el volante de su auto, quería arrancar el auto y salir de ahí para calentarse frente al agradable calor de la chimenea de su casa pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, llevaba más de un año con ese plan.

Mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la universidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algún lugar cálido. La suerte no había estado de su lado en ese día, pero sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que viera a Clary.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Se habría teñido el cabello?

¿Habría crecido más?

¿Cómo estarían sus manos? O ¿Sus labios…?

Eso definitivamente lo animó a esperar un poco más, quería verla. No. Necesitaba verla.

Habían estado comunicándose con mensajes ocasionales por Twitter o por facebook pero justo un año antes habían roto su comunicación, Clary ya iba en un punto crucial en la universidad y el trabajo de Jace había empezado a aumentar al grado de no dejarlo dormir durante días. Por lo que después de eso su comunicación había terminado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, después de tres largos años de trabajo había vuelto al lugar donde Clary estaba.

Ambos con 21 años y cientos de experiencias en sus vidas adultas se podían considerar más maduros y esperarla no debía ser un problema aunque dentro su auto estuviera a menos 2 grados centígrados y afuera el camino estuviese cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve.

Retiró sus manos del volante y las frotó entre sí para poder calentarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que una manada de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades empezaran a salir del edificio frente al que su auto se encontraba estacionado.

Todos salían colocándose abrigos, chamarras y bufandas que les cubrían todo el rostro, Jace deseó que Clary no usara nada que le cubriera su rostro o no podría reconocerla fácilmente y sí no la podía encontrar ese día se sentiría perdido.

Suspirando y dando un tropezón salió de su auto para acercarse un poco al edificio, rechinó los dientes al sentir sus manos como grandes copos de nieve, Aline le había advertido que usara guantes pero él se había negado, bueno, en realidad a la mayoría de las cosas que le decía la chica se le negaba.

Escondiendo sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba, dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras que con la mirada buscaba una cabellera pelirroja que con solo cerrar sus ojos la recordaba perfectamente.

Varios estudiantes lo golpearon al pasar junto a él, extrañamente nadie lo reconocía aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder su apariencia y digamos que ahora era aun más conocido de lo que fue años atrás.

Un grupo de estudiantes salió gritando y lanzando silbidos de victoria. Eran muchos, entre hombres y mujeres que vestían como si acabaran de salir de una película antigua, las chicas con vestidos largos y esponjosos, la mayoría cubriéndolos con abrigos y los chicos con trajes elegantes de color marrón, algunos llevaban sombreros, bigotes falsos y anteojos antiguos. Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del muchacho.

Por alguna razón Jace no pudo apartar la vista de ese grupo aunque su prioridad era buscar a Clary entre tantos estudiantes pero ellos no eran lo más fácil de ignorar en ese lugar, no solo sus vestuarios llamaban la atención también llevaban cargando cajas, bolsas de tela negras y grises y una rubia tenía una cesta de frutas falsas, como las que usan en las películas.

La vista del muchacho se quedó más tiempo observando a la rubia que era la única que no usaba ninguno de esos vestuarios extravagantes. Su sonrisa era hermosa…

Agitó su cabeza y cuando iba a regresar la vista hacia el edificio los chicos volvieron a reír escandalosamente atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos a celebrar al club —dijo una chica saltando de emoción.

—Ustedes vayan, me siento tan cansada que hasta la nieve me parece un excelente lugar para dormir en este momento —dijo una voz realmente conocida.

¡Rayos!

La vista de Jace buscó desesperadamente a la dueña de esa voz pero alguien dijo algo y todos volvieron a reír, al parecer sólo eso sabían hacer. Las chicas negaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y empezaron a moverse para continuar su camino. Las manos del modelo temblaron y sus ojos se posaron en la rubia de la hermosa sonrisa, cuando dieron un paso los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los de él y entonces entendió.

¡La había encontrado!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los ojos de Clary se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron en ese momento, olvidó por completo que tenía una cesta de frutas de utilería en sus manos y la arrojó a alguna parte dejando a unos de sus compañeros con la palabra en la boca.

No se detuvo a esperar que la reconociera, simplemente corrió hacia él.

Al parecer si la reconoció ya que cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó él le devolvió el abrazo aun más fuerte de lo que soportaba, le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, sólo se dejó consentir por los brazos de Jace, los cuales había extrañado mucho.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —dijo Clary después de que ambos soltaran su abrazo.

Él hubiera querido sostenerla de esa manera durante todo el día pero ella se alejó rápidamente manteniendo una distancia que a Jace le molestó.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar… ¡dios! Clary había desarrollado un buen cuerpo, tres años atrás el muchacho pensó que apenas si era copa "A" y ahora…

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó la chica sonriendo y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba. Logró ver como ella contenía toda su emoción—. Me hubiera hecho un tiempo para ir…

— ¡Clary! —gritó un chico quitándose el sombrero del vestuario de época que vestía y lo agitó en el aire—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le gritó de vuelta, el cabello rubio se levantó un poco cuando una ventisca helada los rozó—. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana —les gritó, no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos pero había tanto ruido de todos los estudiantes que sus voces se perdían aun en corta distancia.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el mismo chico no muy seguro de dejarla con ese grandote musculoso que parecía modelo sacado de revista. Si supiera…

—Sí, mi amigo me llevará —y más valía que Jace la llevara porque ni loca tomaba el transporte en ese clima tan feo.

—No se preocupen —gritó Jace reposando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Clary—. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa.

Los ojos de las muchachas brillaron, al parecer lo habían empezado a reconocer, y después sonrieron tontamente mientras unas de ellas empezaban a jalar a los chicos para que desaparecieran lo más pronto de ahí.

Clary no esperó a que ellos se fueran antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Jace y regalarle una cálida sonrisa que prácticamente podía derretir toda la nieve del lugar, ya lo había derretido a él.

—Entonces ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa o me robo tu auto —dijo sonriendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ambos entraron al auto sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Jace encendió la calefacción y fijó su vista en Clary.

—En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo sonriendo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés rubia.

Ella frunció el ceño antes sus palabras confundiéndose por un segundo, lentamente se fijó en el espejo lateral del auto para observar la peluca en su cabeza.

—Esos… están muertos —susurró entre dientes mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a retirar la peluca rubia—. Olvide quitarla, como siempre, pero ellos me debían recordar que le tenía puesta. Cuando los vea mañana los torturaré lentamente a cada uno para que no se vuelvan a olvidar decirme… —murmuró y manteniendo las últimas palabras sólo para ella.

Sí, seguía siendo la misma.

Jace no dijo nada, solo la observó quitarse la peluca dejando a la vista una malla negra que atrapaba todo su cabello, dejó el cabello falso sobre su regazo y después retiró la malla ahora sí dejando ver su cabello rojo que estaba en dos trenzas. Qué alivio, pensó. No es que no se viera bien de rubia, por dios, se veía sexy, pero la Clary pelirroja era aun más hermosa. Rápidamente deshizo las trenzas dejando su cabello rizado caer sobre sus hombros, ¿sobre sus hombros? había cortado su largo cabello.

—Te ves hermosa con tu cabello así —dijo Jace sin poder retener sus palabras. De igual manera no había tenido la intención de retenerlas.

Las mejillas de Clary se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras alejaba su mirada de la del muchacho e intentaba esconder su rostro con su cabello, nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa con ese corte, el día que se lo cortó solo obtuvo unos "¿Qué pensabas cuando cortaste tu cabello?" o "Tu cabello era tan largo" y cientos de cosas más que le hicieron sentirse mal al hacerse ese corte, durante casi tres meses había estado esperando a que su cabello creciera pero en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él ya no le importó más.

—Gr… gracias —dijo y aclaró su garganta.

—De nada —ambos permanecieron en silencio, Jace con la vista sobre ella y ella con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no sabía exactamente como hablar o de que hablar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Amm, bueno… —suspiró y Clary se temió que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad. ¡Maldita España! Ya se lo había quedado durante más de dos años y Roma también lo había tenido durante muchos meses, era justo que ahora se quedara más tiempo en su país de origen.

—Oh —pronunció mientras tragaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. ¿No será mucho tiempo?

Él negó.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó y el corazón de la muchacha dio un repentino brinco—. Estudiaré los últimos dos años de la universidad aquí.

—Júralo —dijo inmediatamente.

—Te lo juro —contestó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es maravilloso, mi día ha estado lleno de buenas noticas y luego llegas tú para hacerlo el mejor de mis días de universidad —aunque lo intentara no podía esconder su sonrisa de felicidad, era tan tontamente feliz en ese momento.

—Eso realmente signifi… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Clary se removió en el asiento del auto hasta que logró sacar su celular de uno de los bolsillos internos del delgado suéter que llevaba puesto, tocó la pantalla un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Cierto, tengo que ir a casa rápidamente —dijo sin ver a Jace—. ¿Me llevarás?

No tenía que preguntarlo dos veces. El auto ya estaba encendido.

—Claro que sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Clary atrayendo la atención del modelo que había mantenido su vista fija en la carretera—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Max, mis padres le organizaron una fiesta y estás invitado.

— ¿Crees que tu hermanito me quiera en su fiesta? Seguramente no recuerda mi rostro.

—Vamos, tienes que venir, estoy segura de que Max te recuerda. Es decir ¿Cómo olvidaría al chico que amaba golpear con sus juguetes? —ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

— ¿No se debe celebrar en familia?

—Irán también sus amigos así que yo tengo derecho de llevar uno — ¿amigo? Jace tragó y asintió.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo victoriosa.

Su celular nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un tono diferente del primero, uno personalizado y cuando los ojos de Clary se clavaron en la pantalla en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas que ponen las chicas cuando reciben un mensaje de la persona de la que están enamoradas.

Jace la observó de reojo y creyó entender el por qué ella usó esa palabra "amigo".

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**¡Primer capitulo!**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	3. ¿Es tu novio?

**Capitulo 2**

—Ya veo, por eso me convenciste de venir, ocupabas un ayudante —le dijo el modelo arrojando un puño de confeti en el cabello de la pelirroja.

Ella solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza para que los pequeños círculos de colores cayeran al suelo.

Ambos estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Clary, supuestamente todos deberían de estar ahí ya que Max no tardaba en llegar de la escuela pero Luke y Jocelyn habían ido a recoger el pastel del cumpleañero, Isabelle y Alec tenían prácticas después de clases, Maureen y Simon seguramente se habían retrasado en la secundaria y Jonathan salía tarde del trabajo aunque también debería estar llegando lo que solo dejaba a Jace y Clary solos.

La pequeña casa estaba decorada de manera sencilla con unos globos azules y rojos pegados a un cordón y colgando en medio del techo de la sala, había también un par de mesas y sillas, en donde deberían estar los sillones, con manteles de plástico azules.

Minutos más tarde habían terminado con la pequeña pero linda decoración y ya que no había sillones no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala, pudieron haber usado las sillas de las mesas pero todo se veía tan bien y no querían desordenar así que el piso pareció la mejor opción.

Hablaron un poco sobre la universidad y sobre el trabajo de Jace, Clary se sorprendió al saber de su boca que el modelo no había estado de acuerdo en actuar en aquellas películas en España o la novela que hizo en Roma pero ya que estuvo trabajando dentro de la compañía MAK's se vio obligado a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo actuar? —preguntó Clary.

—No es que tenga algo de malo pero refiero modelar de manera sencilla como lo hacía antes, actuar va a otro nivel que yo nunca me especialicé, no negaré que fue una experiencia muy agradable haber actuado en diferentes lugares pero lo mío es estar frente a la cámara haciendo poses sexys —dijo el muchacho levantando ambas cejas coquetamente.

Clary le sonrió y aunque probablemente él ya lo había notado aun así le explicó.

—Yo soy actriz —dijo y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco—. Amo hacer eso, ponerme en el papel de un personaje que nació de una increíble mente, no sé si me explico, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede existir —se encogió de hombros—, por eso fue lo de la peluca rubia —concluyó.

—Y aunque pienso que te ves muy linda de rubia definitivamente te prefiero de pelirroja—le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba teñirlo castaño —hizo puchero y después ambos soltaron con carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo velozmente la atención de los dos muchachos. Una joven de cabellera larga y negra entró por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro que inmediatamente se deshizo al ver al modelo que aun seguía sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa.

—Izzy…—empezó a decir Clary pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡Jace! —gritó Isabelle mientras corría hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo en un caluroso abrazo que jamás se imaginó recibir por parte de la chica—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Es maravilloso —sí, y definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.

—También, es un gusto verte —dijo el Jace sin comprender la personalidad de Isabelle. La última vez que se vieron la chica lo aborrecía en cambio ahora parecía quererlo, su fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con romperle los huesos de la espalda lo demostraba.

—Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Clary viendo a su hermana que después de unos segundos más por fin dejó respirar a Jace.

Isabelle hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Eso era cuando tenía 15 años, por favor, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y soy más responsable de mis actos y mis palabras —empezó a decir Isabelle pero Jace como si no supiera sumar tuvo que dejar de escucharla para analizar la edad de la pelinegra.

¡18 años! Rayos, técnicamente cuando ellos dos empezaron con ese "juego", tres años atrás, Clary tenía esa edad, pero… ¡18 años! No podía creerlo, no le había tomado importancia a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados pero ahora con solo la edad de Isabelle se le hizo una eternidad.

—Oh. Jace—dijo una voz varonil, completamente varonil, las dos chicas y el modelo levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Alec, el mellizo de Isabelle quien definitivamente había cambiado—. Estás aquí —habló el joven y aunque no demostraba ninguna emoción ni en su voz ni físicamente por dentro estaba aliviado de ver al primer novio de su hermana mayor—. Qué bien —finalizó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Clary rodó los ojos y volvió su vista a Jace que estaba anonadado al ver a sus hermanos menores.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Isabelle antes que su hermana mayor pudiera hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, es solo que estás muy grande —dijo observando a la chica que sonreía felizmente.

—Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tú tienes el mismo aspecto que hace tres años, pero eso no significa que no te veas bien, desde luego —le aclaró y se puso de pie—, bueno, tengo que irme a cambiar que Max no ha de tardar en llegar —se giró hacia las escaleras pero volteó rápidamente —. ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? — Jace solo asintió y ella lanzó un ¡hurra! Para subir animadamente las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en el segundo piso Jace se acercó a Clary y le susurró:

— ¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

—Supongo que ha madurado —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. Anda, hay que ponernos de pie —empezó a levantarse y el muchacho la siguió.

—Creo que me siento traumatizado por todo el amor de Isabelle —eso provocó una sonrisa en Clary.

—Prepárate para obtener más —dijo la muchacha señalando sobre su hombro.

Jace volteó lentamente solo para observar a Maureen con los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

— ¡Jace! —gritó entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarlo, al parecer era algo común en las mujeres de esa familia, primero Clary, después Isabelle y ahora Maureen, por suerte no había otra mujer más, claro a parte de la madre de las chicas pero no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción…

—Hola Maureen —dijo Jace sonriendo ante la chica, por suerte ella no había cambiado mucho pero aun así ella ya tenía 13 años.

— ¡Que alegría que estés de regreso! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo aun emocionada sin soltarlo.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo. Clary sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, Jace siempre había considerado a Maureen como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener por lo que al escucharlo decir que los había extrañado comprendió que era sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Simon entró a la casa cargando dos mochilas, una azul marino y otra de un color rosa fuerte y mientras las dejaba a un lado de la entrada divisó a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un grandulón y cuando vio a ese grandulón suspiró.

—Jace, has vuelto —dijo el chico—. Eso está genial —en su voz si se escuchaba una emoción que Isabelle no había expresado.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Jace estaba confundido completamente, ¿Cómo es que toda la familia estaba tan contento de verlo?

Simon se quedó unos minutos conversando con Jace y su hermana mientras que Clary observaba la escena, ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la emoción de sus hermanos y en parte le dolía el regreso de Jace, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Suspiró y sonrió, no debía de sentirse así en un día de cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, aunque ni siquiera hubiera iniciado la fiesta, debía sonreír.

A los pocos minutos entraron los padres de Clary junto a Jonathan quien era el que cargaba el pastel, como era de esperarse también lo recibieron amablemente, incluso Jonathan lo había recibido contento, algo había sucedido con el hermano mayor de todos ya que en serio parecía feliz de verlo.

Apenas les había alcanzado el tiempo para arreglar la mesa en donde habían colocado el pastel cuando Max llegó. Aunque no fuera una fiesta sorpresa el pequeño sí que se sorprendió al ver a Jace en su casa, no es que lo recordara perfectamente pero definitivamente tenía recuerdos de él junto a su hermana mayor, después de todo sólo tenía 4 años y no se preocupaba por recordar algo más que el lugar en donde dejaba sus juguetes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La fiesta fue algo sencillo pero por alguna razón Jace se sentía exhausto, aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la noche todo se había terminado, después de todo era una fiesta para un niño y al día siguiente había clases.

Clary había estado un poco silenciosa y cuando finalizó en festejo se apresuró a limpiar el lugar antes de empezar a despedirse del modelo.

— ¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, de pie en la acera manteniendo la distancia.

—Sí, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi transferencia —le explicó.

Ella solo asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Esa incomodidad no se había sentido más temprano.

—Tienes esa cara de que quieres decirme algo —dijo Jace y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo consiguió así que se dio por vencida.

—No, está todo bien.

No se sentían como dos adultos hablando, se sentían esa clase de adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían. Que no eran sinceros.

El teléfono de Clary timbró con el mismo tono que había sonado en el auto de Jace, al ver la pantalla del teléfono sonrió nuevamente y suspiró.

Jace debió permanecer en silencio pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de la que temía escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca y apretando sus manos en puños dentro de las bolsas del suéter.

Levantó su cabeza conectando su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, presionó un botón del celular y lo guardó rápidamente.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar su mirada.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Es domingo, es tarde y yo todavía no estudio para mi examen de historia mañana, hay que verle el lado bueno, ese es mi ultimo examen.**

**Lo siento por no subir en toda la semana, pero tenia que estudiar.**

**¿Review?  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	4. ¿Un accidente?

**Capitulo 03**

Tessa escuchó como la puerta de la entrada fue azotada fuertemente, supuso que Jace había llegado por lo que se levantó de inmediato del sillón de la estancia para correr hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriente al modelo apenas vio su silueta.

—Tiene novio —contestó entre dientes, Tessa podría jurar que lo vio mordiéndose los labios pero cuando fijó su mirada en él su rostro sólo se veía abatido.

— ¿Qué? —incluso ella se sentía en shock al escuchar eso.

—Fui un estúpido —murmuró Jace al momento en que pasó por su lado para ir a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón de la sala, rápidamente la chica lo siguió pero no se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera se acercó a él, sólo permaneció de pie y en silencio hasta que él nuevamente habló—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginar que ella me esperaría durante tres años? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Tessa no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por Jace demasiado, estaba lastimado y lo último que quería ver era a él lastimado emocionalmente.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo rendido.

Nuevamente la muchacha se quedó muda, quería decirle algo para ayudarlo pero las palabras parecían escaparse de su mente antes de siquiera empezar a formarse.

—Puedes luchar por ella —dijo finalmente, suspiró mientras se apoyaba sobre su pierna y apartaba su cabello rubio teñido de su rostro—. No digas que no hay nada que hacer. Sé cuanto la quieres así que entonces demuéstralo…

—Tú no la viste, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando leía un mensaje proveniente de su novio —incluso decir esa última palabra le secaba la boca le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró—, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Vine aquí con la intención de recuperarla, de que esta vez hubiera algo verdadero entre nosotros pero si ella es feliz no debo arruinar eso, no debo arruinar su felicidad.

—Pero, Jace…

—No pensé que esto pasaría así que me tomó por sorpresa, no pude conducir por el shock durante más de una hora pero ahora puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, la amo y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no lo haré —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había pensado en todo el camino, había ensayado esas palabras para que Tessa no se preocupara mucho por él, sabía que lo haría pero si era capaz de no romperse frente a ella entonces no sé preocuparía tanto.

La rubia suspiró profundo, negándose a creer o entender las palabras de Jace, lo único que creía era que él la amaba.

— ¿Sólo así? —le preguntó—. ¿La dejarás ir así?

—Sí —le contestó, sin embargo no podía verla a los ojos.

Tessa apretó sus manos formando delicados puños y sin decir nada más se marchó de esa casa hecha una furia.

Clary. Ese nombre fue lo único que permanecía en su cabeza. Debía ir a conocerla en persona.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o

Jace abrió los ojos después de una horrible pesadilla en donde perdía al amor de su vida.

Se giró sobre su cama para reconocer en la habitación en donde se encontraba, era la suya, estaba en su casa…

¡Mierda!

No había sido una pesadilla, fue real.

Con sus ánimos arrastrando por el suelo de su habitación se arrastró hasta la ducha en donde intentó relajarse, después de todo era su primer día de clases en esa universidad, así que debía, por lo menos, fingir que estaba prefecto para tomar clases y conocer a nuevas personas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, ajá, y se vistió rápidamente para salir a la universidad, no era tarde pero aun así salió corriendo, no quiso desayunar así que seguramente pasaría a alguna tienda a comprar un café o algo caliente.

Encendió el auto e inmediatamente la calefacción, hacía un frío que amenazaba con congelarle el corazón, por suerte ahora sí se había puesto un abrigo.

Una vez en la carretera se desvió hasta una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba abierta las 24 horas, después de todo eran las 6:20 de la mañana. Pidió un café caliente y un panecillo de canela que estaba recién hecho y nuevamente entró a la carretera, su atención vagaba por las calles mientras conducía lentamente y daba mordidas al pan. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó de esa ciudad.

Sin apartar su vista del camino intentó tomar el café pero al no verlo lo golpeó y derramó unas gotas del líquido sobre su mano, apartó su vista del camino para sacudir su mano y buscar que no se hubiera derramado más dentro del auto y cuando volvió su vista al camino frenó inmediatamente al ver a una persona cruzando la carretera sin poner atención.

Frenó y aquella muchacha cayó al suelo, su corazón se detuvo mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse en cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, cuando por fin lo logró corrió hacia la muchacha para reconocerla inmediatamente y provocarle un mini infarto al corazón.

Clary estaba en el suelo, no parecía lastimada pero su rostro era cubierto por su corto cabello y una bufanda amarilla, su respiración estaba agitada y seguramente estaba en shock por el susto.

— ¿Clary? —preguntó Jace conteniendo el aliento.

Rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver al culpable de su casi atropellamiento.

—Jace—soltó.

El muchacho sin pensar la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el susto ya estaba pasando y esos cálidos brazos estaban ayudando bastante.

—Por favor dime que estás bien —dijo Jace casi en tono de suplica, si le pasaba algo malo a ella estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Sí —le contestó, escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración—. Estoy bien —dijo elevando su voz para que él la escuchara y dejarla de abrazarla tan fuerte—. En serio estoy bien, no me golpeó el auto ni nada, solo me asusté —le explicó pero el parecía no escucharla por lo que se vio obligada a separase un poco de él—. Me estás quebrando la espalda —dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un claxon sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar, Jace levantó la mirada para ver un auto deportivo de color negro, y le hizo una señal de disculpa, tomó a Clary en sus brazos y rápidamente la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, corrió hasta su lugar y entró al auto para ponerse en marcha.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o

El joven dentro del auto deportivo sólo negó mientras esperaba que el auto amarillo lustroso frente a él se moviera, al parecer el dueño de ese auto era de esos adolescentes que no prestaba atención y había provocado un accidente. El muchacho le hizo una señal y tomó a una chica en sus brazos, no pudo identificar si la chica estaba inconsciente pero mientras la cargaba para meterla en su auto una tela amarilla se cayó y al parecer no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos. En cuestión de segundos el auto amarillo arrancó y se fue rápidamente.

El joven del auto negro salió para levantar aquello que se había caído, cuando se inclinó y tomó el trozo de tela amarillo se le hizo familiar, un frio recorrió su espalda y observó hacia el frente, justo donde al auto amarillo se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Negó rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo esa bufanda amarilla, sólo para cerciorarse que era una mera coincidencia olió la tela para identificar ese perfume, era el que ella usaba, su novia usaba ese olor a durazno.

¿Clary se había accidentado?

Entró a toda prisa al auto y arrancó rompiendo los límites de velocidad, necesitaba encontrar ese auto amarillo, ni que fuera tan difícil buscar un auto con semejante color.

Suspiró mientras veía desesperadamente las calles. Él le había avisado a Jeanne que pasaría a su casa por ella.

¿Por qué no lo habría esperado?

¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia?

¿Alguna otra chica que le gustara el amarillo y usara ese mismo perfume?

Entonces detuvo su auto, observó la bufanda en su mano y revisó la orilla de la tela, su novia siempre ponía sus iníciales en prendas como esas. No vio ninguna C, en ninguna parte de la tela. Casi se golpeaba en la cabeza por lo tonto que era. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, la llamada iba directamente a buzón, se tranquilizó sólo un poco, Clary siempre se despertaba tarde y al ser un poco más de las 6:20 de la mañana seguramente estaba en la ducha y no había encendido su celular. Intentó creer que eso estaba pasando…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o

—Eso no se ve bien, Clary—dijo Jace nervioso mientras veía de reojo las palmas de las manos de la pelirroja.

—Sólo fue un pequeño raspón —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Un pequeño raspón que abarca casi todas las palmas de ambas manos —su mandíbula estaba tensa, temía que Clary le estuviera mintiendo, tal vez sí se había lastimado pero no quería decirle para no preocuparlo, era típico de ella.

—Para que te sientas más seguro de que estoy bien vamos a la enfermería de la universidad —ofreció.

Jace estuvo de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que les restaba de camino para llegar a la universidad, era un silencio incómodo, algo que antes no había sucedido entre ellos.

El muchacho estacionó su auto cerca del edificio de artes en el mismo en donde había visto salir a Clary el día anterior. Suspiró y reposó sus manos sobre el volante. De sus labios salió una pregunta que sorprendió tanto a Clary como a él mismo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —preguntó.

—En dos semanas cumpliremos 8 meses —contestó la pelirroja casi aturdida y también sorprendiéndose de contestarle.

Sí antes se habían sentido incómodos esas palabras recién intercambiadas lo había hecho aun más incómodo.

"Llevan mucho tiempo, deberían terminar. Deberías estar conmigo. Yo debería hacerte sonreír de esa manera" pensó Jace pero no lo dijo, permaneció en silencio con sus manos apretando fuerte el volante.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o

—Gracias —dijo Clary mientras Jace limpiaba las palmas de sus manos delicadamente con un algodón y un poco de alcohol, sentía las manos hormigueando pero decidió echarle la culpa al liquido en lugar de aceptar que se sentía así por sentir las manos del modelo sosteniendo tan delicadamente las suyas.

Después de terminar de limpiarle las manos le aplicó un poco de pomada para protegerlas durante el día, por suerte era la única zona afectada, aparentemente, y no había sido muy grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.

Clary sintió un poco de frio al momento en que sus manos fueron dejadas sin la calidez de aquellas fuertes y grandes manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó su abrigo fue en ese momento en el que sintió que algo le hacía falta, su bufanda.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Jace notando cómo tocaba su cuello. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

—Me hace falta mi bufanda —contestó observando el piso de la enfermería.

—Tal vez la dejaste en mi auto —dijo Jace recordando que después del accidente aun la tenía—. Aun tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres que regresemos?

Sólo asintió.

—No está aquí —dijo Clary cerrando la puerta del auto—. Tal vez se me cayó y no me di cuenta.

—Lamento la perdida de tu bufanda —la pelirroja sonrió.

—Era un regalo que Magnus me había dado —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo —ambos guardaron silencio.

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color amarillo.

Los ojos de Jace se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

—Clary—habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la castaña cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos años aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Tengo novio —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando.

—Lo sé, pero que tengas novio no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames…

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Lo sé.

—No digas más "lo sé"

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —Clary retrocedió un paso de Jace—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tu no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario.

—Estás loco…

—No, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Jace asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Clary se sentía de gelatina, dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Jace y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aun eran unos niños…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Dos en un día, no esta tan mal ¿cierto?**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	5. ¿Amor?

**Capitulo 04**

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Tessa mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Estaba en la universidad buscando el edificio de artes pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa mini ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frio y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos, en su trabajo siempre buscaban climas calurosos para que pudiera vestir esos bikinis de modelo de revista, después de todo ella era una de las modelos juveniles más famosas y atractivas de su agencia por no decir que de todo el país.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos rubios que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 6:32 a.m. y la universidad aun lucía desértica, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de los profesores madrugadores.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar la facultad de artes y que no podría conocer a Clary en persona. Quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que le sacaba suspiros a Jace en el trabajo, la chica que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella chica que siempre mencionaba mientras observaba su teléfono celular.

Tenía que agradecerle algo también, Jace le había dicho que gracias a Clary él había sido capaz de tomar ese trabajo y perdonarla, bueno, no se lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue lo que Tessa entendió y estaba agradecida porque fueran amigos, de nuevo.

—No creo que seas profesora —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—No, de hecho estoy perdida —contestó Tessa intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada del color del cielo que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

—¿Qué facultad buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. La facultad de artes —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es el segundo edificio de aquí enfrente —dijo el joven señalando hacia el frente en donde se encontraba un edificio verde de 3 pisos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, es morado y con cientos de dibujos y arte abstracto —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Tessa se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que el muchacho se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortes en siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Tessa tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado por la parte delantera al edificio de artes, él había tenido razón, era morado y con cientos de dibujos magníficos, tristes y alegres, podía sentir las emociones de las personas que hicieron esos dibujos con solo ver esas pinturas el cada parte de las paredes del enorme edificio.

Observó detenidamente alrededor del lugar y aun no había alumnos así que pensó en que estarían en la parte delantera del edificio, caminó hasta la parte frontal cuando divisó un auto amarillo muy familiar y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Tessa sonrió al ver a Jace y a la chica pelirroja a su lado, que seguramente debía ser Clary, ambos estaban hablando y la muchacha lucía tensa. La rubia se acercó lo más que le fue posible sin ser vista. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio que estaban justo antes de bajar los cuatro escalones que daban al estacionamiento, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero sí veía el rostro de Clary que parecía retener deseo, Jace le daba la espalda pero sabía que estaba hablando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

El lucharía por ella.

Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosamente azul, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Jace y Clary, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tortolos para ver como sus labios se unían.

Tessa casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Jace sostenía a la pelirroja, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Tessa se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 12 megapíxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella hermosa parejita. Por fin después de unos segundos Clary subió sus manos a los hombros de Jace para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de dos chicos enamorados compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Las manos del joven del auto negro envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, Clary no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella pelirroja familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

Las manos de Clary subieron hasta los hombros del modelo en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

Jace la atrajo incluso aun más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacios pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se habían separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás Clary con su rostro inclinado y Jace esperando por ver su expresión.

El muchacho esperó y esperó hasta que la pelirroja decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo que Jace no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la primera chica en su vida que amaba.

—Lo siento, Clary—dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente para marcharse.

Clary ni pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que el modelo se fuera.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, se sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Jace y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo.

—Me quieres decir porque traes una cara del asco —dijo Maia viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el baño.

—Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, como no tienes idea —contestó Clary sarcástica pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, se veía del asco, peor que eso, se veía como un zombi con rabia.

—Ya, es que te ves como si un bombón hubiera succionado toda tu belleza y te hubiera dejado en la…

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —le preguntó la pelirroja interrumpiéndola.

—Muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería antes de que inicie el segundo periodo ¿sí? —hizo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y aunque Clary no se sentía con el mejor humor acompañó a su amiga.

Mai arrastraba a su amiga de la mano por la cafetería viendo en cada local de comida algo que pudiera comer rápido, se detuvo frente a la pastelería y mientras esperaba por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cubierta con más chocolate alguien cubrió los ojos de Clary.

Su novio.

Will.

—Buen día mi hermosa Musa —le susurró al oído.

Clary no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al verlo a los ojos le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso que había compartido con Jace un par de horas antes y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo Will preocupado de que su novia estuviera lastimada.

—S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo.

—¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico. Negó con la cabeza. Sí, se lo iba a decir, simplemente no podía guardarle un secreto a su novio, porque lo quería, demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Will—le obsequió una linda sonrisa que desarmó completamente a Will atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

La besó dulcemente como ella nunca se imaginó que un chico con su apariencia lo hiciera.

Will no era un chico de apariencia normal, aunque probablemente en invierno sí lo era ya que sus brazos eran cubiertos por esos suéteres que usaba pero, debajo de esa tela, aparte de esconderse unos grandes y bien formados brazos, se escondían tatuajes que narraban un pasado trágico en la vida de un hombre dulce como él.

Su cabello era negro pero no muy largo, apenas sí se podía agarrar al enterrar los dedos en él, su rostro era firme y lucía un poco mayor, tal vez porque lo era, tenía 25 años, era alto, cerca del 1.90 y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo musculoso muestra de que lo había trabajado en el pasado. Pero lo más maravilloso de ese hombre era su hermoso corazón, tan amable y cariñoso. Eso era lo que la familia de Clary no entendía, sólo veían a Will de manera superficial. Era una lástima.

Terminaron su beso gracias a que la tos falsa de Maia los interrumpió.

—Apiádense de las chicas solteras que no tenemos ni una mosca detrás de nosotras aunque carguemos con una rebanada de pastel —dijo la amiga de Clary provocándoles una risa a ambos.

—Buenos días, May —la saludó Will ella sonrió.

—Buenos días, William—le devolvió el saludo sonriente—. ¿Quieren pastel?

—No gracias —contestó Clary tomando la mano de su novio—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Maia asintió y se adelantó para no ir detrás de la parejita viendo como se repartían miradas y besos.

La pelirroja dio un paso al frente pero Will la detuvo para volver a besarla en los labios, después en los ojos y en la frente, le regaló una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases.

Pasaron por una mesa sonriéndose y Tessa los siguió con la mirada, en su rostro había tristeza.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Okayyyyyy... Díganme ¿les pareció lo de Will?**

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	6. ¿Te gusta?

Las clases habían pasado tranquilas y Clary ya se sentía mucho mejor que esa mañana. La campana anunció el final de las clases así que contenta salió del edificio para encontrarse a su novio esperándola, sus miradas conectaron y ambos sonrieron. Ella corrió a su encuentro y sus labios se buscaron entre sí para besarse lentamente frente a todos los estudiantes que salían del mismo edificio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le susurró sobre sus labios. Clary echó hacia atrás su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y la confusión adornaba su rostro tiernamente—. Bueno, es algo así, nos ayudará a ambos —le sonrió—. Pero cúbrete los ojos.

Ella asintió en medio de la confusión y Will caminó detrás de ella para cubrirle los ojos con sus grandes y fuertes manos, de esta manera ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento y al llegar ahí el muchacho sonrió confiado mientras veía su auto deportivo de color negro, descubrió los ojos de su novia.

— ¡Ta-chan! —imitó un tonto sonido de sorpresa con su boca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Clary en un susurro, ella ya había visto ese auto pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo y además ¿Por qué Will tenía un auto si él era un fan de hueso colorado de las motocicletas?

—Compré este auto el pasado fin de semana pero aun había detalles de los que quería asegurarme arreglar antes de que lo vieras —le explicó pero el corazón de la pelirroja estaba a mil por hora.

— ¿Por qué lo compraste? Tú amas las motocicletas —le susurró con sus ojos aun clavados en el elegante auto deportivo. ¡Lo vio esa misma mañana!

—Porque te amo más a ti y ya que tus padres no consideran una motocicleta como un buen transporte decidí comprarme este auto y así poder traerte diario a la universidad —la abrazó por detrás y reposó su barbilla en el hombro de su chica.

— ¿Lo compraste por mí? —preguntó y sintió como él asentía sobre su hombro—. ¿Y tú motocicleta?

—La vendí…

—Pero era de tu padre…

—Lo sé y no es como si me trajera lindos recuerdos —se encogió de hombros—. Además creo que un auto es mucho mejor que una motocicleta, podemos ir los dos juntos y tus amigas también pueden venir, cuando necesites llevar las maletas de tu vestuario de teatro lo podemos guardar en la cajuela, aunque esa sí es bastante pequeña pero… —ambos observaron el auto—. Me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

—Me gusta pero debiste de haber gas…

La interrumpió girándola sobre sus talones para besarla, no quería que le preguntara sobre el precio del auto, no le iba a gustar.

—Vamos hay que dar una vuelta —ella asintió mientras mordía internamente su labio inferior.

Will como de costumbre actuó como un caballero al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Clary entró al auto nuevo de Will y vio en el asiento del conductor una bufanda amarilla, era la que llevaba esa misma mañana.

Su corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que él había visto?

Definitivamente era el auto que había estado esperando a que Jace avanzara mientras ella estaba en el suelo de la carretera.

Will estaba esperando a que su chica se acomodara dentro del auto para poder cerrarle la puerta pero simplemente parecía que estuviera congelada.

— ¿Amor? —preguntó y vio sobre su hombro lo que los ojos de su novia estaban viendo con horror.

Rayos, había olvidado guardarlo en la cajuela para que ella no viera la bufanda. Suspiró y caminó hacia el lado del conductor para entrar.

—Eras tú —murmuró Clary al borde del llanto.

—Al principio no sabía que eras tú la que llevaba aquel… chico, pero después que vi que se cayó algo pensé en levantarlo y entregárselo al dueño del auto pero después vi que era tuya. Te llamé a tu celular pero me enviaba al buzón de voz así que pensé que de nuevo se te había hecho tarde, me fui directo a la universidad para sorprenderte ahí y quien se sorprendió fui yo, pero está bien —se encogió de hombros pero Clary negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados—. Amor no es…

—No, no está bien. Perdona, hice algo malo pero no… es… él sólo…yo —no podía si quiera terminar de decir una pequeña oración.

—Está bien —se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas sin embargo no estaba llorando—. Debe haber alguna razón por la que tú hayas besado a ese chico y no me molesta. Te conozco amor y sé que eres capaz de hacer algunas cosas extremas si alguien te lo pide.

Quería aclararle todo, no quería mentirle a su novio.

—No fue exactamente eso —dijo Clary con un suspiró que absorbió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, se acomodó y su mirada estaba hacia el frente viendo los demás autos estacionados y cientos de estudiantes universitarios riendo y algunos jugando con la nieve que aun permanecía en el suelo del estacionamiento, suspiró y subió sus pies al asiento del auto para poder abrazarse las piernas—. Ese chico es alguien muy cercano a mí. Tal vez lo conozcas —volvió a suspirar—. Se llama Jace Morgenstern.

Will frunció el ceño pero no por enojo si no porque el nombre sí que le sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Me suena a nombre de cantante o algo así —dijo el muchacho casi en tono incrédulo, seguramente estaba equivocado.

—Te equivocas —dijo sin despegar su mirada del frente—. Sí, es famoso, es un modelo y ha actuado en unas películas y telenovelas pero eso ni importa. Lo importante es que Jace y yo estudiábamos juntos en la misma preparatoria y unos meses antes de graduarnos él y yo…

Guardó silencio, ¿Qué parte debía decirle y que no?

Las manos de Will se apretaron fuertemente formando puños que ocultó de la vista de su novia aunque seguramente ella ni podía verlos ya que su vista se mantenía viendo hacia la nada.

—Me pidió que fingiera ser su novia —dijo finalmente y se sintió mucho mejor, nadie, a excepción de Isabelle, sabían sobre esa mentira que Jace y Clary habían mantenido en secreto, pero ahora que su novio sabía se sentía mejor—. Estuvimos por un mes o más fingiendo que éramos novios y nunca fuimos descubiertos, bueno Isabelle si se enteró pero nadie más aparte de ella. Pero entonces él se fue y ya. Terminó esa mentira.

—Pero Jace sí te ama —dijo Will casi involuntariamente.

Clary sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver a su novio.

—No, bueno, dijo que le seguía gustando…

—Siempre le gustaste, mientras "fingían" ser novios, me refiero —en su voz no había ningún tono molesto pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—No. No lo sé —dijo la pelirroja recordando casi todas las veces que se habían besado, en la escuela, fuera de su casa, en la boutique, en la fiesta de bienvenida y demás lugares, casi se sonrojaba—. Nunca me dijo nada de eso —y se guardó para ella que el último día que se vieron en el aeropuerto Jace le había dicho que la quería—. Así que no sé…

—Y a ti te gusta —afirmó Will y Clary sintió un golpe en su estomago que la dejó sin aire—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—Yo… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos se agitaron alrededor de su cabeza—. Fue hace tiempo…

—Pero aun te gusta y lo entiendo, me conformo con saber qué me quieres más que a él —le dijo sonriendo y la castaña asintió.

—Te quiero mucho, Will —le dijo sincera viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —se acercó más a ella para besarla—. Te prometo que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo inmediatamente.

—Quiero conocer a Jace.

Los ojos de Clary se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

Will rió y regresó a su asiento.

—Prometo que no le romperé su linda cara —dijo burlón y ella sonrió casi tímidamente—. Pero me gustaría conocer en persona al hombre que besó a mi chica frente a mí.

—Técnicamente él no sabía que estabas viendo… ni yo sabía —dijo al final en un inaudible susurro.

Él nuevamente rió.

—Lo sé y cuando le digas que quiero conocerlo dile que no le partiré su cara para que no tema el conocerme —le guiñó un ojo a su chica y ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Okaaay, super corto, pero subiré otro mañana :D**

**¿Review?  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	7. ¿De mal en peor?

**Capitulo 06**

Clary no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaba por la calle casi oscura era seguida por una persona vestida de negro, e incluso llevaba gafas negras, y una cámara profesional, de esas que podían estar a más de 50 metros de distancia y tomaría una foto como si estuviera cerca de ella. Giró conforme la calle curvaba y en un par de minutos llegó a la casa de Jace.

Sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras se debatía entre tocar el timbre y quedarse ahí a esperar que él le abriera o salir corriendo, salir corriendo le resultaba más atractivo. Sin darse cuenta su dedo estaba presionando el botón del timbre pero este en lugar de sonar como un timbre común emitió un sonido como si alguien estuviera levantando la bocina de un teléfono.

—Diga —dijo la voz de Jace a través de una bocina que Clary no había visto un segundo antes.

Ella presionó el segundo botón que era de color verde y habló.

—Jace, soy Cla..

— ¡Clary!— exclamó el modelo y en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acelerado.

Ella asintió rápidamente pero sentía como si sus labios estuvieran sellados con algún buen pegamento y no le permitiera abrirlos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose por todo el rostro pero nunca a los ojos.

—Amm, yo… —empezó Clary, lanzó un suspiro y se decidió a verlo a los ojos, los cuales ya la estaban esperando— Mi novio quiere conocerte —dijo finalmente.

La mandíbula de Jace se tensó tanto que pensó que se quedaría trabada de un momento a otro. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra saliendo de los labios de la única mujer que amaba en verdad. Sus manos se apretaron hasta formar puños y apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes de la chica.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando esconder su enojo.

—Porque él nos vio hoy en la mañana —le respondió y su voz empezó a querer escaparse de su interior—… cuando nos besamos…

El modelo volteó a verla nuevamente y en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha se reflejaba una culpa que no comprendía.

—Clary…

—También él fue quien estaba detrás de tu auto… él encontró mi bufanda amarilla en el mismo lugar en donde yo había caído al suelo… —su voz empezaba a quebrarse, no dudaba que en cualquier segundo rompería en llanto—… dijo que estaba bien pero… no… es así.

Y Jace la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertemente para demostrarle que estaba a salvo, que era protegida y que si quería llorar podía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien —intentó tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda en círculos con la palma de su mano. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Yo le explicaré todo…

—Quise besarte —dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del modelo, no estaba llorando pero su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y su voz se escuchaba ronca y sin fuerza—. Quise hacerlo. Así que no tienes que explicarle nada.

—Pero…

—No sé porque quiere verte, exactamente, pero me dijo que te asegurara que no te iba a hacer nada —rió y sus manos sujetaban el delgado suéter que llevaba puesto Jace en ese momento, su cabeza seguía apoyada en su pecho—. Will es un buen chico… aunque un poco mayor —necesitaba advertirle que su novio era diferente de cómo pudiera imaginárselo—, tiene tatuajes en sus brazos y le gusta el box, las motocicletas y…

Jace rió sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No tienes porque decirme como es él —pero sí le sorprendía la descripción que Clary estaba haciendo de su novio ¿Tatuajes?

La sostuvo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra levantó su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Clary, lo que dije esta mañana… —el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció, ¿A caso le iba a decir que había sido una mentira y que no le quería? ¿Le importaba que no la quisiera?—. Te quiero, Clary. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —suspiró levantando su mirada apenas unos segundos para volver a los ojos castaños que tanto quería—. Te necesito pero… pero sí tu no sientes nada por mí no te voy a seguir, dejaré de ir detrás de ti y así tu podrás estar con tu novio sin que temas de mí. Necesito que me digas en este momento que sientes por mí.

Clary asintió y suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos para conectar su mirada con la de Jace.

—Aun me gustas —dijo rápidamente y el modelo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—, pero...—esos malditos "peros" que tanto odiaba—. Quiero a Will, en verdad lo quiero. Te juro que no quiero lastimarte Jace, pero creo que debes alejarte de mí.

— ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —le preguntó uniendo sus frentes. ¡Dios! Ansiaba tanto poder probar sus labios nuevamente pero por respeto a ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y contener el impulso.

—Yo… —balbuceó pero fue interrumpida por una voz linda y madura al mismo tiempo, una voz femenina.

—Gracias por prestarme tu cocina, Jace—dijo Tessa caminando hacia la puerta y cuando logró percibir que no estaba solo, sus ojos se agrandaron e intentó esconderse pero ambos chicos ya habían dirigido su mirada a ella.

Clary vio a la alta rubia con cuerpo de súper modelo y rostro de diosa que llevaba sobre sus dos manos un recipiente de plástico transparente cubierto con papel aluminio. La muchacha la observó y una sonrisa perfecta se formó en su perfecto rostro.

—Hola, tú debes ser Clary—dijo la rubia viendo directamente hacia ella—Jace habló mucho de ti —volteó hacia Jace que negaba muy lentamente en dirección a Tessa—. Bien, continúen que yo ya me iba, sólo ocupaba una estufa. Por cierto, soy Tessa.

La pelirroja asintió mientras Tessa se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

—Clary—soltó esta en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Un placer conocerte.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta rápidamente, la mirada de Clary se regresó hacia Jace.

—Ella es tu…

—¡No! —negó inmediatamente, no quería ni necesitaba mal entendidos—Ella es Tessa, mi ex novia de hace muchos, muchos años —le aclaró—, pero recién se mudó aquí y aun no consigue una cocina lo bastante buena como para cocinarse a ella misma. Por eso le prestó la mía, pero te prometo que no es mi novia.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, eres libre de salir con quien quieras —y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Jace no se lo permitió, la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar.

—Ella no es mi novia, sólo la perdoné y la invité a venir aquí. Clary, sólo te quiero a ti —dijo casi en tono de suplica.

No tenía caso sentirse así, de la manera en que seguramente Jace se sentía al saber que ella tenía novio, sin embargo sí que sentía celos. Era un estúpida, querer a dos chicos a la vez era una estupidez por parte de ella. ¿En donde había quedado su madurez?

—Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el parque que está a una cuadra de la universidad —y se soltó de su agarre para marcharse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Clary llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras como si no quisiera ser vista, claro que no quería que vieran sus ojos rojos por el llanto, seguramente todos en su familia se preocuparían y armarían un escándalo hasta que les dijera la verdad de sus lágrimas. Por primera vez en el día las cosas sucedieron como ella quería, llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su rostro se hundió en la almohada y empezó a analizar todo su día, maldita confusión que se cargaba sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día todo cambiara tan rápidamente?

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida sin siquiera cambiarse a su pijama.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente hacía un frió peor que el anterior, Clary usaba un abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras tan largas que eran cubiertas por el abrigo, como era costumbre suya usaba su bufanda amarilla que lucía fuera de lugar con su vestuario. Will estaba a su lado con su brazo sobre los hombros de su chica, él parecía ser un poco menos friolento que la pelirroja ya que sólo llevaba un suéter café y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tan simples como él mismo.

Habían llegado antes de la hora acordada al parque pero estar dentro del auto de Will le resultaba un poco incomodo a Clary era esa la razón de que estuvieran fuera esperando la llegada del modelo.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien —le contestó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Le sonrió y levantó el rostro de su novia delicadamente para poder darle un suave beso, un beso que fue interrumpido al escuchar llegar un auto al lugar.

Ambos se apartaron y vieron un auto amarillo estacionarse junto al auto negro.

Como si un imán lo hubiese forzado a salir Jace del auto rápidamente y caminó hasta el encuentro de Clary y su novio.

—Hola —les saludó y se sintió en la necesidad de asentir con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Will dejando de abrazar a Clary para poder extenderle su mano al modelo frente a él—. Soy William Owens—Jace lo saludó de mano manteniendo un apretón un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

—Jonathan Herondale—se presentó y soltaron sus manos, ambos sentían un ligero ardor en sus manos, la fuerza definitivamente no había sido normal.

— ¿Y el Morgenstern? —preguntó el moreno divertido.

—Es mi apellido artístico —le aclaró.

—Bien. Así que fuiste novio de Clary ¿no? —le preguntó regresando su brazo a la pelirroja que no apartaba la vista de Jace, su cabello seguía ligeramente húmedo lo que significaba que se le había hecho tarde o al menos que una nube hubiera estado derramando una tormenta sobre él antes de llegar al parque.

—No exactamente novio —le contestó y extrañamente lo hacía sentir incomodo, Will no lucía aterrador ni nada pero su postura era otro asunto—. Sólo "Jugamos a ser novios".

—Eso escuché —dijo viendo hacia Clary, besó su frente y de nuevo volvió la vista a Jace—. Pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar cerca de aquí y hablar…

La invitación de Jace fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular timbrando fuertemente.

—Disculpen, es mío —dijo Jace sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y viendo la pantalla, era Tessa, se disculpó con una señal de mano y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder atender la llamada_—Tessa est…_

—_No importa lo que estés haciendo, te enviaré una dirección a tu celular, es algo muy urgente —sonaba alterada y parecía estar conduciendo—. Dime dónde estás también si puedes habla con Clary._

—_Estoy en el parque cerca de la universidad y Clary está aquí con su novio…_

—_Perfecto, estaré en un minuto, no se muevan, ninguno —le advirtió y colgó la llamada._

Jace confundido volteó hacia la pareja y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Les molesta si una amiga viene con nosotros? —preguntó casi tímido—. Dijo que llegaría en un minuto.

Y no fue ni un minuto lo que tardó la rubia en llegar al parque y casi estacionar su auto rojo encima del auto de Jace.

Salió de un salto del auto y casi corrió hasta donde se encontraban los tres de pie esperándola.

— ¿La viste? —dijo Tessa apenas llegó a Jace.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el modelo sin entender.

— ¡Te envié una dirección para que la vieras! —dijo casi furiosa.

—Puedes saludar si quiera a los chicos —dijo Jace sacando su celular nuevamente.

La rubia se giró hasta ver a Clary que tenía una nerviosa sonrisa y hacia Will que sus ojos azules la hicieron casi atragantarse con el aire frio del lugar.

—Buenos día Clary y…

—William pero puedes decirme Will —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. Ayer no nos presentamos.

—Sí, creo que estaba demasiado interesada en llegar a el edificio que fui un poco descortés —dijo sonriendo casi nerviosa y agradeció saber controlar sus expresiones porque si no ya se hubiera sonrojado de sentirse observaba por esos ojos. Eso creía pero la verdad era que sus mejillas ya se habían teñido de un ligero rubor rosa.

Clary no entendió como es que se conocían pero no preguntó.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Jace observando la pantalla de su celular y por ende todos voltearon a verlo.

—Sí, aunque yo no usé esa palabra —dijo Tessa caminando a hacia el modelo—. Pero sí lo pensé.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Clary abriendo su boca por primera vez desde que había visto a Jace.

—Sí —respondió Tessa y de su enorme bolso violeta que había llevado colgando al hombro sacó un ipad que con solo sacudirlo hizo que la pantalla se encendiera dejando ver unas escenas que dejaron temblando a Clary.

Había una secuencia de fotos en donde los protagonistas eran Jace y Clary, primero se veían los dos platicando en el estacionamiento de la universidad, en la siguiente foto Jace estaba frente a ella acercando sus rostros, después salía la foto en donde ambos se estaban besando y Clary ya lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, en la otra foto Jace besaba la frente de la pelirroja. Las siguientes fotos eran ya en la noche, estaba oscuro y ya no estaban en la universidad, estaban de pie en entrada de la casa de Jace, ahí primero hablaban, después el modelo la abrazaba y después él sostenía tiernamente el rostro de Clary en sus manos. Así terminaba la secuencia de fotos.

Tessa suspiró y movió la pantalla para que vieran el artículo escrito debajo de estas fotos.

-Al parecer los rumores de que nuestro modelo, Jace Morgenstern, había vuelto a la ciudad eran verdaderos, ya que, como se observa en estas fotos fue visto por nuestros reporteros junto a una "misteriosa" chica pelirroja.

-Algunos dicen no conocer a esta chica pero nosotros creemos que es su antigua novia, aquella linda chica que lo acompañaba en la fiesta de sus padres ya casi tres años atrás y aunque todo ese tiempo estuvieron separados al parecer el amor entre estos chicos no terminó. Ustedes júzguenlo volviendo a ver la tercera foto en donde comparten un beso apasionado.

-Sería agradable ver como estos dos tortolos vuelven a estar juntos en una relación romántica.

El artículo terminaba con una foto de Jace y Clary juntos en la fiesta de bienvenida de los padres del modelo, ella vestía el hermoso vestido verde y él aquel traje de gala negro.

—Arreglaré este malentendido de inmediato —dijo Jace estrujando su celular en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Tessa guardando su ipad dentro del bolso.

—Diciendo la verdad —contestó.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Diciendo que besaste a mi novia para comprobar si aun sentían algo? —dijo Will—. ¿Eso no arruinará tu reputación?

—Me importa una mierda mi reputación, pero no voy a dejar que Clary salga perjudicada de esto…

—Correcto —dijo Will asintiendo. Debía admitirlo, ese modelo de cara bonita amaba realmente a Clary.

— ¿De mal en peor? —preguntó una vocecita familiar para todos menos para Tessa.

Isabelle apareció detrás del auto amarillo con su celular en la mano.

— ¿Isabelle? —preguntó Clary viendo a su hermana.

—Perdona, te seguí, observé esta foto en la madrugada y cuando me desperté ya no te vi en la cama por eso vine a seguirte, aunque no me imaginé que tendrían reunión —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería advertirles también que aquí hay dos tipos vestidos de negro con cámaras dispuestos a fotografiarlos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Todos observaron alrededor pero estaba claro que no los verían a simple vista.

—Hay que irnos de aquí ahora —masculló Isabelle.

— ¡Voy contigo! —dijo Isabelle corriendo hacia el modelo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ya todos en sus respectivos autos condujeron en círculos durante media hora intentando perder a los fotógrafos. Habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en el restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa de Jace, ya que él conocía a los dueños y sería fácil hablar ahí sin ser interrumpidos.

Antes de bajar del auto Isabelle le dijo a Jace.

—Creo que ahora mi hermana y tú jugarán a ser más que novios —y salió del auto.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Primero que nada, ¡lo siento mucho por no actualizar la historia tan seguido! De verdad lo siento****  
**

**Luego, me di cuenta de que paso mucho -pero muuuuuuuucho- tiempo en facebook por lo que hace un tiempo -como un mes- hice una pagina con el nombre -obviamente- de Without Fears. Hace un tiempo que la hice pero me daba flojera decirlo xD Bueno si les interesa darle "me gusta" a la pagina para seguirme a todos lados... naah no es cierto, si quieren, idk saber por que no actualizo alguna historia o la historia de por que yo digo que los demonios SI existen pueden preguntarme ahí (por que como ya dije, paso mas tiempo en facebook que aquí)  
No es que no tenga nada que hacer y me la pase en facebook (a veces) solo es que siempre lo dejo abierto y... creo que pueden averiguar lo demás.**

**Anyways si les interesa vayan a mi perfil y ahí sabrán como llagar ;)  
**

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	8. ¿Terminamos?

**Capitulo 07**

Clary entró a su casa hecha una furia y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella sin importarle que Jace la estuviera siguiendo y pudiera romperle la nariz. No le importaba que su perfecta cara masculina se viera mal con la nariz deshecha, estaba tan molesta con él, con Isabelle, Tessa y con Will que no le importaba nada.

— ¡No me sigas! —le gritó a Jace que se estaba sobando la nariz debido al portazo.

El modelo asintió y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala mientras la observaba subir las escaleras casi corriendo para después escuchar un portazo en la segunda planta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Por qué todo le estaba resultando tan difícil? Ahora Clary seguramente no lo quería ver ni en pintura, además que también la había visto molestarse con Will…

Abrió sus ojos y decidido subió las escaleras, dobló hacia la derecha y se topó con dos puertas del lado derecho, en una había unos posters de bandas de rock que Jace no conocía y en la siguiente puerta decía "Clary" con una linda caligrafía en color amarillo y "Isabelle" con un fuerte color morado. Tocó la puerta y un "Largo de aquí" se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Recargó su frente en la puerta y acarició el marco de la puerta como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo de Clary.

—Escucha —dijo hablando lo más calmado que su machacado corazón le permitía—. Lo último que quería era lastimarte, Clary. Lo siento.

La pelirroja tenía su frente recargada en la puerta mientras escuchaba la triste voz de Jace desde fuera. La culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo no era toda de él, ella también tenía la culpa, desde que siguió el beso en el estacionamiento, al ir a su casa y dejar que la abrazara de esa forma tan… tan llena de amor.

Tomó valor y abrió la puerta.

Jace sintió el piso moverse pero lo que en realidad se movió fue la puerta y ya que todo su peso había estado sobre la puerta cayó tropezando dentro de la oscura habitación de Clary.

—Tonto —dijo la pelirroja pero había un pequeño atisbo de diversión en su voz.

Él le sonrió mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento —nuevamente se disculpó.

—Estoy pensando que esa es la única palabra que existe en tu vocabulario —dijo Clary acercándose al borde de su cama y sintió que ya había dicho esa misma frase anteriormente—. Me siento mal.

Jace abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella velozmente.

— ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó sin saber si debía tocarla o no—. ¿Sientes nauseas, mareos?

—Nada. No y no —le contestó en orden y sonrió ante la expresión paranoica del modelo—. Me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando, no es que me sienta mal por salud —él se tranquilizó—. Es sólo que no quiero fingir ser tu novia de nuevo, Jace.

El mundo del modelo se partió en cientos de pedazos al escuchar eso de la voz de la mujer que amaba, pero ciertamente él tampoco quería fingir ser su novio, quería serlo en verdad, que ella le perteneciera realmente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el chico apretando sus dientes.

—Tengo un novio al que quiero mucho, estoy con mi grupo de teatro y me divierto mucho con ellos, paso desapercibida en los lugares en donde debe ser así y estoy feliz con mi vida en este momento. No quiero llamar la atención y estando contigo eso será lo primero que pasará —suspiró—No creo que Tessa, Isabelle y Will estén en lo cierto. No creo que fingir una relación nuevamente sea lo correcto.

—Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo —aunque él quería lo contario a sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que digo que es mejor decirles la verdad…

—Bueno, no creo que el decirles que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de volvernos a ver y nos besamos sea exactamente la "verdad" —remarcó con comillas.

—Es un intento de "verdad" —dijo en tono de pregunta pero a la vez sonriendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos. Era difícil estar en la misma habitación junto a la persona que querías y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Me tengo que machar por hoy —dijo Jace rompiendo el silencio—. Mañana te buscaré para la decisión final.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Clary hablara y dijera alguna otra cosa que lo retuviera unos minutos más pero simplemente la castaña se quedó en silencio sentada en el borde de su cama observándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños esperando impacientemente hasta que se marchara.

No se iba a marchar sin nada a cambio, pensó Jace y por eso se acercó hasta ella, se inclinó y besó sus labios con apenas un roce para después presionar un poco más sus labios en los de ella. Ese día la había visto besando a Will varias veces y siempre que se separaban ella lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que unos años atrás le había pertenecido a él.

Sin decirle nada se marchó de la habitación de Clary y al salir de la casa, en la puerta se topó con Jocelyn quien le sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a cenar pero se negó, estaba claro que ni Clary ni él estaban de humor para fingir frente a su familia que todo estaba bien.

* * *

—Hija —dijo la madre de Clary tocando la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Todo está bien? Hace unos minutos me encontré con Jace, no se veía bien.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza de su almohada, había planeado ignorar a su madre fingiendo que estaba dormida pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que la comprendiera y quien mejor que la mejor mamá del mundo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, de nuevo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Jocelyn entendió que su hija no estaba muy bien emocionalmente.

—Dime que pasó —le dijo en un tono de voz tan tierno y maternal que sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Que les mentí —confesó Clary. Estiró su mano por la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para apretarla contra su pecho.

— ¿A quiénes?

—A ustedes y a todos —suspiró—. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta mientras hablamos?

Jocelyn le sonrió a su hija y asintió.

Caminaron por la calle unos minutos mientras Clary le contaba sobre todo en relación a Jace, le contó que nunca fueron novios que sólo mintieron, le contó cómo es que se fue enamorando de él y el hecho de que Isabelle también lo sabía. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Jocelyn escuchó atentamente sin decirle nada, su vista permaneció todo el tiempo hacia el frente observando la calle iluminada por las lámparas del lugar. Cuando Clary terminó de hablar ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, caminaron hasta el patio trasero y se sentaron sobre el césped medio húmedo.

—Me parece casi imposible creer que ustedes no se gustaban —dijo finalmente Jocelyn —. Parecían tan enamorados desde el primer momento en que los vimos juntos.

—Creo que en el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos fuimos gustando y eso —se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiró que ni ella misma entendía, lo único que entendía era lo que sentía aunque aun no estuviera en orden—. Creí que ya no lo quería —dijo finalmente—, creí que lo había olvidado y que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos podría sonreírle sinceramente sin fingir o volver al pasado. Pero sólo sé que cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, sin embargo, quiero tanto a Will que me siento tan mal. Sólo una estúpida estaría tan confundida como yo.

—Como tu madre puedo decirte que es normal que estés tan confundida, estás debatiéndote entre ambas personas que han sido importantes en tu vida. Jace fue tu primer amor y Will es tu amor ahora en la madurez. Sabes —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—, que Will es un hombre mayor para ti, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, nunca he confiado lo suficiente en él para que te cuide…

—Él es muy dulce…

—… pero siempre he confiado en ti y tu maravillosa elección en las personas a las que deseas abrirle tu corazón. También confió en que tomarás la elección correcta, pero te advierto que no será fácil, hija, podrás salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien, y no se podrá evitar. Mi consejo podría ser que te alejes de ambos, tanto de Jace como de Will y que aclares tus ideas antes de que los daños puedan ser mayores.

— ¿Y con alejarme te refieres a…?

—ALEJARTE.

—Gracias, mamá —Anastasia le sonrió y se puso de pie—, sigo sin entender a que te refieres con "alejarme".

—Termina con ambos.

—Sólo estoy saliendo con Will, no con Jace, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Me refiero a que termines con ambos de manera sentimental, toma unas cortas vacaciones alejada de esos dos chicos y cuando vuelvas tendrás la mente en calma para saber qué decisión tomar. O a qué chico tomar —le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa—. Tengo que preparar la cena, pero espero haber sido de ayuda.

Clary le sonrió y asintió.

Se quedó sola en el patio observando la noche.

* * *

Correcto, estaba más que claro que no podía tomar unas vacaciones en ese momento ya que se encontraba en la universidad pero faltaba poco para las vacaciones de 5 días que ofrecía la universidad así que tenía una semana para pensar a donde se iría de vacaciones.

Mientras hacía sus planes sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

Isabelle se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jace?—preguntó su hermana con una grande sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba la idea de que su hermana mayor volviera con Jace.

—Nada, hablamos muy poco y luego se marchó. Así que cualquier cosa que tu retorcida mente haya imaginado no pasó — Clary sonrió burlona hacia su hermana que ponía los ojos en blanco en ese mismo momento.

—Bien, pues mi retorcida mente piensa que debes fingir ser novia de Jace nuevamente…

—No empecemos con esto… he hablado con mamá y ahora sé que hacer.

—Hay no puede ser. Sin ofender, pero mamá da los peores consejos, siempre dice que debemos aflojar y pensar, y déjame decirte que tú no tienes nada que pensar.

—Claro que tengo que detenerme a pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Sería bueno que escucharas de vez en cuando, Isabelle, eres muy inteligente pero el no escuchar le resta puntos a tu inteligencia.

—Ahora tú escúchame, hermana —dijo Isabelle poniéndose seria, su mirada se fijó hacia la nada frente a ella y empezó a hablar—. No te hagas la idiota, no hay nada que pensar, tu sabes que quieres estar con Will porque él te ama y no te haría daño, si tu le dices a Will que salte 5 metros, él saltará 15 metros tal de hacerte feliz, sabes que es verdad, que él no te lastimaría, lo tienes tan seguro para ti que no lo quieres dejar ir aunque sabes que no lo querrás de la manera correcta — Clary intentó hablar pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca así que su hermana prosiguió sin voltear a verla—. Y con Jace es diferente, no sabes cuánto tiempo estará junto a ti, tal vez hoy te diga que te ama pero mañana deberá marcharse por trabajo y tu no le detendrás ni nada, porque lo amas y quieres lo mejor para él. Aunque él no te quiera lastimar lo hará. Es por eso que no quieres salir con Jace de nuevo aunque tienes más que claro que lo amas de la manera en que deberías querer a Will. Es confuso tratar de explicarte algo que tú deberías saber pero que te esfuerzas en ignorar.

»Sabes que Will no es mi persona favorita en el mundo pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo de una manera sentimental, él es un hombre que parece tener una herida muy grande apenas sanando y sí lo usas de alguna manera y él se entera lo dañarás tan profundo que tal vez ya no tenga cura.

Isabelle guardó silencio mientras recordaba el rostro de Will al abrazar a Clary.

Él la amaba más que a nada.

—Sé que lo último que quieres es lastimarlo…s, así que decide pronto. Jace o Will o ninguno.

Clary contempló fijamente a su hermana menor y se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente es que todo lo que le había dicho le había revuelto la cabeza y ya lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que quería? Estúpida, estúpida, quería darse de golpes en la pared, tal vez de esa manera su mente se aclararía.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática que Clary e Isabelle habían tenido en el patio trasero de la casa. Había salido junto a Magnus un par de días a una cabaña que tenía su amigo en las afueras de la ciudad, charlaron, se contaron secretos y casi todo un día se concentró el problema de confusión de Clary con aquellos dos perfectos chicos que querían tener su corazón. Al final Clary había preferido hablar con Will, dejar en claro sus sentimientos, si después de esa plática que tuvieran seguían como pareja entonces estarían bien.

* * *

Clary estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenía un libro sobre su regazo y un café en su mano izquierda por lo que tardó en acudir a la puerta, cuando llegó y la abrió vio a su novio envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

—Terminemos —dijo Will.

Ahora era su _ex-novio _envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno, como -supongo- se habrán dado cuenta, cambie el personaje de "Aline" por el de "Tessa". Espero que estén bien con eso.**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	9. ¿Puedes ser un amigo?

**Capitulo 08**

Isabelle salió de entre los arbustos sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía sobre su abrigo de lana, acomodó su vestimenta y por último su pequeño bolso café en el que guardaba su arma secreta.

Levantó la mirada para observar el lugar, no había llegado Jace, por suerte. Caminó hasta una de las bancas de metal que con el clima que hacía esa mañana parecerían bloques de hielo debajo de su trasero, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió no sentarse y esperar de pie.

Vio su reloj morado que marcaba las 8:34 de la mañana y zapateó contra el suelo y la delgada capa de nieve del lugar. Jace estaba retrasado, sí, ella también había llegado tarde pero los hombres siempre debían llegar antes que las mujeres, era una regla casi sagrada. Esperó dos minutos más, ella no era una chica paciente a diferencia de su hermana mayor.

Recordar el rostro de Clary de esa misma mañana le provocó un grande nudo en su garganta, pero debía admitir que no odiaba a Will por lo que le había dicho a su hermana mayor, sólo se estaba protegiendo y ayudando a Clary a tomar una decisión más fácil.

Will era un buen chico, ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo único malo de él era su apariencia de matón, de ahí en más hasta ella se hubiera sentido feliz por tener a un chico como él. Había cambiado su motocicleta por un auto sólo para llevar a su hermana a la universidad de una forma más segura.

¿Quién no quisiera a un chico como él? Ella quería uno, incluso Tessa, la chica rubia que acompañaba a Jace en el restaurante, parecía querer un chico como Will o a él más exactamente.

Recordó las semanas pasadas cuando tuvieron que despistar a los paparazzi unos minutos y después llegaron al restaurante, los 4 adultos que la rodeaban parecían nerviosos y tensos, nadie sabía que decir y si ella no hubiera estado ahí probablemente no habrían dicho nada en toda la mañana. Isabelle también podía ser considerada como una adulta ya que hacía una semana de su cumpleaños número 18 sin embargo seguía teniendo una cara aniñada que la mayoría del tiempo la hacía ver como una niña de 15 o 16 años, lo cual no le gustaba.

Recordó las sonrisas ocasionales y tímidas que se lanzaban Jace y su hermana y se dio cuenta en ese momento lo mucho que se querían, y lo confundida que su hermana estaba con respecto a ambos chicos, ambos merecían a una chica como Clary pero sólo uno iba a lograr conquistarla completamente.

—¿Izzy? —dijo Jace detrás de ella arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus modelos favoritos, iba con el cabello húmedo y una chaqueta negra parecida a las que Will solía utilizar cuando conducía su motocicleta, unos pantalones de mezclilla colgaban de sus caderas y unas botas negras complementaban su vestimenta, se veían tan sexy que consideró el hecho de que su hermana volviera con Will y ella se quedara con Jace, después de todo la edad eran sólo tres años de diferencia… nah, a ella no le atraían los modelos más que para sacar dinero de ellos y sus fotografías…

—Sí, soy yo tonto —le dijo saltando a sus brazos para alcanzar a besarle la mejilla.

Jace sonrió ante la actitud d Isabelle y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza, como lo habría hecho con alguna de sus hermanas menores, si hubiera tenido una.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos? —le preguntó el modelo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su segunda chica favorita.

Isabelle se mordió el labio inferior ¿Debía decirle o esperar a su hermana a que le dijera por ella misma?

—Sólo quería, no sé, verte, hablar, la última vez que hablamos bien dejaste a mi hermana lloran… —se detuvo en seco, no había necesidad que recordarle como había terminado Clary después de su partida.

La pobre Clary había estado deprimida durante un par de semanas, tuvo que ser arrastrada por sus amigas de fiesta en fiesta hasta que lentamente su corazón se empezó a curar y después gracias a las llamadas y mensajes que Jace le enviaba volvió a ser la misma hermana feliz y rara que tenía y quería.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo el modelo lanzando un suspiro cansado—. Lo último que quería era lastimarla de esa manera, nunca creí que Clary lloraría... Ella era siempre tan fuerte y yo tan débil que…

—Me ha quedado claro —le interrumpió Isabelle ya que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar como Jace se lamentaba—. Lo único que sé es que ambos tomaron aquella decisión de hace tres años y cualquier cosa que haya pasado desde entonces, en lo que a ustedes se refiere, es culpa de ambos, no de uno solo.

Isabelle se estaba cansando, tener que aconsejar a dos adultos de 21 años en lugar de que ellos la aconsejaran a ella que estaba en plena etapa de madurez, todo esa palabrería la tenía definitivamente agotada, nunca había tenido que pensar tanto, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Jace e Isabelle caminaron durante unos minutos en el parque en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo caminando y mientras Jace desviaba su mirada notó el bolso café de la chica, era el mismo bolso que llevaba semanas atrás, y juraba que su contenido era el mismo. Aquel día cuando habían estado en el restaurante logró ver un brillo saliendo del bolso de Isabelle, un brillo que él conocía perfectamente.

—Isabelle —dijo Jace de pronto con voz seria—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa cámara?

La chica se congeló en ese instante, fueron apenas unos segundos para después voltear totalmente calmada hacia el modelo.

—¿Qué cámara?

—Esa que tienes en tu bolso. Es una cámara fotográfica profesional que sólo los ricos fotógrafos pueden conseguir debido a su alto precio —sus miradas se clavaron y ninguno tenía pensado rendirse—. También los paparazzi las tienen y pueden darse el lujo de comprarlas gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que ganan sacando fotografías comprometedoras de famosos —Isabelle tragó pero no apartó su vista de los ojos del modelo—. Dime ¿Cómo sabías que había paparazzi merodeando por estos alrededores aquel día?

—Sé cosas, Jace—le contestó la chica—. Me gusta estar viendo los lugares en donde estoy, también, creo mucho en mi intuición.

—¿Tú intuición te dijo en donde estaban los paparazzi?

—Mi intuición me ha dicho muchas cosas en estos días —Isabelle sonaba tan confiada que Jace estaba empezando a dudar de sus sospechas.

Ella era tan parecida a Clary, ambas desbordaban confianza de sus cuerpos y sus ojos reclamaban desafío a la primera conexión, sin embargo no podían ser más diferentes en gustos y pensamientos.

—Eres una paparazzi. No lo niegues —la retó con la mirada.

—Will terminó con mi hermana —soltó Isabelle, intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente pero no se dio cuenta de cuál tema había tomado como ruta de escape hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Jace. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¿Bromeas? —Dijo el modelo, molesto, ella había pensado que cuando se lo dijera o se enterara sería feliz ya que al fin podría ir detrás de Clary sin ningún problema pero la felicidad estaba demasiado lejos en su rostro—. Dime que es una mala broma, Isabelle.

—No lo es —se tuvo que aclarar la garganta—. Esta mañana Will apareció en la puerta y le dijo a mi hermana que debían terminar —suspiró y cerró sus ojos sólo para recordar el rostro de confusión de su hermana—. No alcancé a escuchar toda la conversación pero cuando Will se marchó se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y el rostro bajo. Después mi hermana se sentó en el sillón y me dijo que me marchara cuando intenté hacerle plática. No sé qué tan mal esté.

Jace apretó sus manos en puños usando toda su fuerza. Se sentía furioso.

—Puedes ir con ella. No para aprovecharte de la oportunidad… sino para mostrarle que puede contar contigo como un amigo —dijo Isabelle intentando usar el mejor tacto posible en sus palabras.

¿Y decirle, qué? No sabía que le podía decir a la mujer que amaba cuando su corazón estaba roto… no podía ir.

—No te acobardes —volteó a ver a Isabelle que parecía leerle el pensamiento—. Demuéstrale que puedes ser su amigo, que te puede necesitar y no sólo como un novio sino también como amigo. Toda mujer necesita un amigo que sea capaz de abrirle los brazos cuando le sea necesario. Te lo pido de favor ¿Puedes ser un amigo para mi hermana? Sólo por hoy.

Jace negó y se empezó a alejar de Isabelle, era un cobarde pero no podía ir con Clary en ese momento, ni siquiera él entendía la razón pero sabía que no podía ir con ella. Necesitaba pensar.

—Lo siento. No puedo ser su amigo —y se marchó.

* * *

Isabelle tenía su cabeza revuelta cuando entró a su casa por la puerta trasera, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde.

Mientras había estado rondando fuera de aquel hotel de lujo en donde se estaba hospedando aquel grupo asiático juvenil de moda de música Pop no se había podido concentrar, había tomado unas cuantas fotos pero no habían salido nada bien, una había salido muy borrosa y la otra sólo se veían dos cuerpos juntos pero parecía que no tenían cabeza, las demás fotos no eran mejores y con esas miserias que tenía no podía venderlas.

Hubiera sido mejor decirle a Jace que era paparazzi a decirle que Will había terminado con Clary.

El rostro de furia y dolor del modelo la había hecho sentir tan mal que no se pudo concentrar en todo el día para hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Clary se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel antro al que había accedido a ir junto a Magnus y Maia.

Habían ido a su casa ya vestidas pero cuando vieron su rostro pálido y triste la obligaron a levantarse del sofá y acompañarlas. No les había dicho la verdadera razón de su "tristeza", les había mentido diciéndoles que había discutido con Isebelle, a la cual no había visto desde el día anterior, si les hubiera dicho que hacía una semana que Will había terminado con ella habrían ido con el pobre darle una probada del poder femenino y aun quería a Will como para dejarle la furia de sus amigas.

Habían ido a un antro muy famoso entre los universitarios, en donde todos tenían el mismo propósito en común, "ligar". Magnus ya había sido invitado a bailar por un chico bastante agradable que había estado conversando con las tres durante varios minutos. Maia y ella aun seguían en la mesa bebiendo, Clary una coca-cola y su amiga una bebida preparada que olía demasiado a alcohol.

Estar ahí era lo suficientemente incomodo y lo fue aún más cuando un muchacho empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, Clary intentó fingir que no lo había visto acercarse a ellas y dio un trago a su coca-cola. Cuando levantó la mirada el chico se desviaba hasta Maia y pronto empezó a usar alguna técnica de coqueteo porque en un par de minutos ambos se marcharon dejándola a ella completamente sola en la mesa.

Eso era todo, se marchaba, ya no tenía por qué estar ahí cuando sus amigas habían desaparecido y sólo estaba ella con una lata de coca-cola, además la música le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar entre la multitud de universitarios para encontrar la salida.

Quería llegar a su casa y sentarse en el sofá a ver una película de comedia romántica y deprimirse como toda mujer debía hacer cuando terminaban con ella, quería sentirse triste, toda una semana había intentado sentirse triste pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse confundida y mal por no estar triste. Era una estupidez.

Mientras pensaba en qué hacer para sentirse triste cuando llegara a su casa dobló en una esquina y chocó con el pecho de algún chico y al levantar la mirada se quedó congelada.

Era Jace.


End file.
